


Sanctuary of the Lost Voices

by passionateanthem



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Also inspired from Aquaman I think?, Alternate Universe, Charas' tags will be added if they appear, Internal Conflict, Mermaid Roselia, Pls read this while listening to Sanctuary, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateanthem/pseuds/passionateanthem
Summary: Deep inside the ocean, you can hear the voices and melodies that is so enchanting, you love it so much. But, those are the lost voices. Voices that was buried by their owner beneath the ocean's surface. And, the Sanctuary was their only hope before disappearing through thin air.But, Yukina hasn't found her voice yet, so she dives onto the deep to find her own. She didn't know that there is also voices who was filled with rage and depression, which stays on the floor of the Sanctuary.Now, what kind of voice does Yukina will take?





	1. Heartthrobing Voice

    Soft, like a flutter of a fish's fin, and as colorful as the reefs on the rocks. This is the Sanctuary, where the lost voices was kept. In every corner, we can hear voices that is singing, laughing, and many others.

    But, we never knew why their owners decide to throw away these beautiful voices into the ocean, where we — the guardians of the Sanctuary didn't have a voice. I felt envy of the people who lived on the land, when they can talk and laugh and sing as much as they can.

    Never mind...

    Suddenly, a hand softly taps my shoulder. 

    " _Rinko_?" I telepathically asks

    That's true, we may be cannot speak, but we have the power to speak through our minds, or what humans called, telepathy.

    " _Yukina-san, why are you so silent?_ " she asks, she was worried

    " _Sorry. Got lost in thought,_ " I said, smiling slightly to my raven-haired friend

    " _Oh, have you finished your work yet?_ " Rinko asks

    I nodded, " _Yes, I have._.."

    " _Why don't you look at the sunset today? Sayo-san said that today's sunset is gonna be so beautiful..._ " Rinko telled me

    " _Really? I guess I should go to see it. It's been a while since I last saw it. So, see you later, Rinko_ ," I said then I swam to the surface

    The air felt so nice after being underwater. The sky is a gorgeous combination of white, orange, pink and purple, also a hint of white between it.

     Then, I set myself at a rock near the shore, watching the sunset. Like the others had said, sunsets are really captivating, pulling us to an ethereal moment that only lasts for a few moments.

       _ **Dakara... Naite naite naite naite!**_            

      ' _What is this sound? It sounds very different than the ones I have heard before..._ ' I thought, as I peeked from the rocks to see there is a girl who was singing, facing the setting sun

      She had shoulder-length brown hair, with two strange kind of hair buns on top of it. Her eyes was like amethysts, glimmering from the radiating light. Her voice is very loud and clear, bringing this new sensation onto myself.

    _ **Daite daite daite daite**_

_**Search for the Light Delight** _

    Light Delight... I wonder what does that mean? The delight that light brings? But suddenly, she stops. It seems like she knew my presence.

     "Oh... I guess they didn't come again today..." she said to herself, sighing

     They? Does the youngsters often sneaked here to see the humans? And, she knew that we may be real, so that's why she sings.

     "I only saw them once... They were really beautiful and too bad they can't speak..." she said again, as I saw her she was sitting on the sand

     I felt sorry for her. She must be hear those myths of us, spreads from the people who crosses this ocean, the Sanctuary too. But, she stands again, and suddenly she run onto the ocean!

     "Please! Let me meet one of you again! I promise I'll never bother you ever again!" she shouts, as she starts to swim onto the open

    The sun already slipped away. Moon is peeking from the horizon, and that means the tides is coming. I have to save her from the danger!

    I then dive to reach her, but I try to be out of sight as well. She realizes that her feet was no longer touches the ground so she was floating. She starts to panicking and shouting for help.

    "Somebody! H-Help!" she shouts, her breath was increasing rapidly

    Then suddenly, a huge wave hits her and engulfed her onto the dark waters below. As she sinks, her eyes caught the light of the moon, before I catch her and closes her eyes.

×××

    She awakes. She threw out the water that fills her respiration system. She realizes that she was in land again. But, my existence was exposed to her, since I saved her.

     "Oh my god! Thank you so much for saving my life!" She said to me, nodding her head at me

     " _You shouldn't dive in like that, idiot!_ " I said, telepathically

     "Wow... Did your people talks telepathically? That's so cool! What's your name? You can call me Kasumi!" she introduces

     My finger slides onto the sand to form my name. Yukina.

     "Yukina? What a nice name! Once again, thanks for saving my life. I guess, I am too selfish to see the mermaids again..."

     I stayed silent.

     "I wonder why mermaids doesn't have voices? People said that they had the most enchanting and the most beautiful voices in this entire existence!" Kasumi said, raising my suspicion

     " _Just for you to know, the ones who had the voices are the bad one. They could kill you after they enchant you with their voices_..." I explained

      "The bad ones?! That means, your people is the good ones?" she asks again

     I nod in response.

     "I heard from people when they dived onto this ocean, they can hear the voices, either laughing or singing. I wanna hear them too, so that will be an inspiration for our next song!"

     " _That is the Sanctuary. People threw away their voices, as if they killed themselves and buried under the sea. We, as the guardians, collect the voices before it disappeared on thin air,_ " I explained

     " _And anyway, you make songs?_ " I ask after I finished my explanation

    "Yes! I was in the band, Poppin' Party where we search for sparkling and heartthrobing sounds together!" Kasumi said, and threw her arms wide

     " _Sparkling and heartthrobing?_ " I ask, really confused on this concept

     "Yes! It is what I felt when I look at the stars above, and that is the sound I try to find. It might be impossible, but I still search for it..." Kasumi said, reaching out her hand to the star-lit sky above

     "Kasumi! Where are you?" someone calls Kasumi from afar, I immediately moves back onto the ocean

     "Yukina-san! Will we meet ever again?" Kasumi asks, just in time before I disappears beneath the waves

     " _I don't know... Good night, Kasumi_ ," I bid farewell to her and I swim away

     But, I haven't gone to the Sanctuary yet, I want to see Kasumi's friends look like. Four girls are running towards her, and they looked tired. They must be so worried of her.

     "There you are, Kasumi! We were looking for you everywhere!" the girl with ponytail said

     "Sorry! I want to see the sunset today..." Kasumi said sheepishly

     "The sunset?! Is that the reason you escaped today's performance?!" the girl with twin-tails raged

     "C-Calm down, Arisa-chan!" the shorter one with short hair calms down the angry twin-tailed girl, assumed her name is Arisa

     "You're really dumb to do such thing, Kasumi. Next time, don't do that without our permission, okay?" the one with long straight hair said

     "Okay! Let's get back! How about ramen?" Kasumi asks, and I was confused

     What is ramen?

     "Sounds good. I'm in," the straight and the ponytail one replied n agreement

     "I'm okay with it... How about you, Arisa-chan?" the short one asks

     "If you promise you wouldn't do it next time, then I guess I'll come with you guys," Arisa said, folding her arms

     Then, Kasumi and her friends walk away from the beach. I should get back, or else I'll get scolded by Sayo. Then, I swim back to the Sanctuary, just in time before curfew. Recently, the Hikawa family had established a rule about curfew because we lose some of our people thanks to the people who lives in the shadows.

      Oh, it seems I forgot to tell you all that the Hikawa family are the rulers of the Sanctuary, the founder of this place. They were originally humans before they sacrifice one of their family member to live their life as a guardian of the Sanctuary. And Sayo is their newest sacrifice.

       " _Yukina-san, just in time. I want to speak about something to you,_ " the aforementioned person calls me

       " _Yes, what is it?_ " I asks

       " _How's the northern reef doing? Is it still safe?_ " Sayo asks worriedly, and I am confused because I never hear her speaks in that kind of tone

       " _Indeed it's still safe. The gates hasn't been bothered by them_."

       Sayo sighed in relief. I think there is an attack lately, that's why she was asking all of today's guardians about the situation surrounding the Sanctuary.

      " _Sayo_ ," I called the turquoise-haired Hikawa

      " _Yes, what's wrong?_ " she turns around

      " _I want to know about sparkling and heartthrobing sounds..._ " I asks her

      Her eyes widened. It can't be. This must be her first time to deal with this situation.

      Where the guardian of Sanctuary who is borned without voice, wanting to know about a voice, and they want one.

×××


	2. Wanting a Voice

   " _You know that we shouldn't know about certain voices, and moreover... Did you want those sparkling and hearthrobbing voice?_ " Sayo asks, she was angry

   But, I was curious about it...

   " _Curiousity can lead you into a catasthrope. Curiousity is what leads to what happened a few years ago..._ "

   I know what she was trying to talk about. Sayo's sister, Hina was curious after she heard voices from the surface and swam by herself to the seafloor to get a voice, but the shadows took her away. Since then, she never came back.

   " _My parents were depressed after they lost Hina. I... I don't want to lose you as well..._ " Sayo said, I can barely hear it because she was muttering

    I stayed silent. I must not make Sayo remembered that day anymore. It cuts her life so deep...

   " _Well then, I'll go first_ ," I said, breaking the silence

    Sayo only nods to gave me the permission. Then, I swim away passed the turquoise-haired Hikawa. Maybe I should visit Lisa... Then, my tail brings me to a home reef near the Palace (we call it our home by the way).

   Speaking of Lisa, she was trimming her red seaweed plant. Did she bored already?

   " _Lisa_ ," I called her

   Her teal eyes found me. She then greets, " _Ah, Yukina! So strange that you visit me in this hours_...?"

   " _I just want to know what humans do on the surface?_ " I asks

   Lisa stops trim her plants. I know that studying the humans on the surface could be risky, and usually leads them to search for a voice to speak like them.

    " _Are you sure, Yukina? I don't want you to find a voice to speak like them.._." Lisa said sadly

    " _No! I just want to know what they do! I'm not considering of finding a voice for myself..._ " I explained, it is hard once we, the creatures of this planet had curiousity for something new

    Lisa then sighed. She gestured me to come in. Once I got inside, I was fascinated by the collection of concotions and potions for healing and such things. Lisa is a part of the Royal Pharmasicts, she is also a part-time doctor to heal the guardians who were sick.

     However, she was found on the shadows, kidnapped when she was an infant. She had a voice and the shadows took her. After she was rescued by the Hikawa Family, they took away her voice to become one of us.

      " _So, why did you wanna know about what the humans do up there?_ " Lisa asks

      " _I met this girl a few days ago... Her voice was... enchanting_..." I shortly replies

      " _Hmm... It is the first time that you got attracted to a human's voice. There are many kind of voices up there, Yukina_."

      " _What kind of it?_ "

      " _As all we know that we had captured the good ones, which is laughter, singing, normal speaking, and such stuff... But, what I've heard when I was captured by the shadows, I heard hatred, anger, and many negative words there.._."

       " _Negative? As in bad?_ "

       Lisa nods her head, " _I spent most of my childhood there, so I got used to it, tho_."

        " _But... I want to know, no matter what," I said,_ and Lisa can only sigh

        " _Promise you won't tell Sayo about it, okay?_ " Lisa promises, and I nod

        It's gonna be a long night...

×××

    —「Normal POV」

        The sun had arise again at Tokyo. Kasumi was still thinking about last night, where she met Yukina for the first time. The aura she emits, cold yet warm. Her eyes like liquid gold pool and the soft purplish grey strands.

         " _Onee-chan_!! You'll be late for school!!" Asuka—Kasumi's little sister, barges in her room

       Kasumi shrieks in surprise. "Aa-chan?!

        "We better hurry if you don't want to be late!" Asuka said, as Kasumi hurrily jumps off her bed

        "I know that! I got English test coming up!" Kasumi said, as she wears her light brown Hanasakigawa outfit

        A few minutes later, both Kasumi and Asuka runs from their house to the school, and they arrived on time before the gates is closed. Then, Asuka farewells to her sister as she walks onto the middle school building of the Hanasakigawa school.

        "Kasumi! Just in time!" Tae greets, waving at her

        "Thank god Aa-chan woke me up..." Kasumi sighed, as she slumps onto her chair

        "And, have you eat your breakfast? Here, a melon bread for you," Saaya replies, handing her a freshly baked melon bread to Kasumi

        "Thanks, Saaya! Anyways, is Arisa's basement alright? I heard something knocked everything over...?"

        "Yeah, mice ate our furnitures and we had to practice somewhere else than the basement," Arisa said

        "Let's take a day off today," Tae suggests

        "Good idea, Otae-chan...!" Rimi agrees

        Kasumi was thinking of want to see Yukina again. Talking about Poppin' Party and many things else. But, her thoughts stops as the homeroom teacher came in, and Arisa immediately rushes outside.

×××

        The last bell across the aisles of Hanasakigawa rings. As everyone got out, Kasumi noticed the papers that is plastered on the announcement board.

        "Ah, Kasumi-san! It's rare to see you here today!" one certain white-haired girl greets her

        "Eve-chan! I just noticed... Did someone from our school missing?"

        "Yes. We still don't know what is the cause they disappear... That poster is already sat there for months. But, no one know her now."

        "Who?" Kasumi asks

        Eve stares her right at her eyes.

        "Hikawa Sayo."

×××


	3. Rebelling Voice

    "Hikawa... Sayo? You mean, the disciplinary committee leader, Sayo-senpai?" Kasumi asks

    Eve nods. "She disappeared one day. Soon, Hina-san follows her and now no one had ever seen both Sayo-san or Hina-san again."

    But, no one had even noticed the papers. As if there's no one was named Hikawa Sayo in this world again. Then, Kasumi pulls the paper, to see the picture of her.

    "But, why hasn't anyone asked about her?" she asks again

    "I don't know. It seems like that everyone had forgotten after her disappearance..." Eve said

    "Everyone except you?" Kasumi asks

    "Indeed. Well, I must go right now. The Tea Ceremony club is almost begin, so I need to hurry! See you tomorrow!"

    Then, Eve left. Kasumi then folds the paper and put it on her skirt pocket. Everyone had left, and she wants to see her mermaid friend again.

     Yukina is also the same. She wants to meet Kasumi, but she knew about the threat that Lisa told her.

     " _If a friendship between human and Sanctuarian formed, that could cause trouble from the Hikawa family_..."

    She peeks her head onto the surface for the fifth time on this hour. Kasumi hasn't come yet. But before she turns back to swim to the Sanctuary, the voice she wants to hear suddenly calls her.

     "Yukina-san!!!"

     Yukina quickly swim onto the shore, where Kasumi had waiting for her.

     " _Kasumi, I've been waiting for you!_ " Yukina said, and slightly angry

     "Sorry, got something on school I've got to take care about..."

     "Anyways, Yukina-san, have you try human food before?" she continues, as she opens her school bag to find something

     " _No, I haven't_..." Yukina answers

     Kasumi then pulls out a choco coronet and the remaining of her melon bread this morning. "Wanna try a choco coronet?"

     Yukina tilts her head slightly, "... _Coronet_?"

     "Ah, it's a bread, shaped like a cone, and filled with this delicious thingy called chocolate cream! Rimirin loves this so much!"

     Kasumi hands the odd-looking pastry onto the hands of the mermaid. The texture felt like dry sand, and as she sniffs it, the smell of chocolate and warm fire caught in her nostrils.

     " _Are you sure it isn't poisoned?_ " Yukina asks suspiciously

     "No, no! Saaya wouldn't do that to her customers!"

     Slowly, the bread enters her mouth, and bites it slightly. She never tastes human food before, so this is a new experience for her. The chocolate cream coated her taste buds, bringing a new kind of delicacy that is usually was salted fish.

     "Is it good?" Kasumi asks

     Yukina then reaches more to truly taste it. Without doubt, she loved the coronet. Kasumi only smiles at her as she chomps up her melon bread as well.

     " _Kasumi. I heard about you and your friends want to go for a ramen yesterday? May I know what is this ramen?_ " she asked

      Kasumi went blank. "Well, it is like everybody's comfort food right here! Tomoe-chan loves it, and it is very warm with this broth and chewy long~~ noodles! The toppings are really yummy as well!"

      Yukina was in awe, hearing Kasumi's explanation.

      "Though, I prefer rice and french fries more," Kasumi ends her words

      Kasumi and Yukina stayed silent for a while, hearing the waves crashes onto the shore, the seagulls hawking from above and the colors of red, orange, yellow and blue painted at the sky, like a raging fire.

       "Seriously, this is so peaceful that I could sleep here tonight!" Kasumi sighed

       " _Well, it could be very cold at night..._ " Yukina comments

       "Anyways, do you have a friend down there, at the Sanctuary? And, what are you doing during daytime?"

       " _Like I said, I guarded the voices down there. But, what I didn't tell you yet that I guarding the gates that separates us from the shadows.._."

       "The shadows? Are they a bad person?" Kasumi asks, looking at the mermaid in front of her

       " _Let's just say that if we had a voice, either we were borned with it, or we dared to find it on the bottom of the ocean, they will drag us to the shadows..._ "

        _Like that time..._

**"Sister! Please! Save me!!"**

**The mentioned sister, with longer turquoise hair, only looking at her. Her nails grips the ground to pull her up, but it was futile. Her tail was being pulled by two ugly and big black creatures. Each time they tightened their grip, their nails stabs her poor tail, and she whines in pain.**

**No one tried to help her. It is a lesson—and a warning—to not try to dive the ocean floor and catching a voice for them. But, it is an utter lose since she is the next in line for the throne.**

**"Don't!! I'm so sorry!! Please, someone save me!!" she shouts**

**As the two creatures drags her to the gates, the older sister suddenly breaks free from the grips of her soldiers and swam as fast as she can to catch her sister.**

**"Give me back my sister!" the older one shouts, swinging her sword to cut one of the creature's arm.**

**But, it was too late.**

**The gates was closed in front of her.**

**She bangs the gates, and her eyes was wet. She can feel it, yet she didn't saw it.**

**She failed to guard her dearest sister.**

    "Yukina-san? Are you alright?" Kasumi asks

     Yukina shooks her head a bit, to regain her focus. She then said, " _Yes, I'm alright. Just had a thought of something._ "

      Kasumi thought otherwise, because Yukina didn't looked alright when she is lost to her own thoughts. Something that had bugging her.

      "Yukina-san... Have you know anyone that is named Hikawa—!"

      Yukina was staring at her. Was Kasumi know the secrets of the Sanctuary?

      " _You know the Hikawa family_?" she asked, her face didn't stop staring at her

      "Yes, the twin sisters from the Hikawa family..."

      " _You shouldn't know about them_..."

      "But why? Are they had a connection to the Sanctuary?"

      Yukina stayed silent. Kasumi was on a verge of revealing something that both humans and the Sanctuarians shouldn't tell about. Without bidding her a goodbye, Yukina left her.

      "Yukina-san——!"

      Yukina disappears beneath the waves. Kasumi was still in a state that she is so confused of what just happened. Like Eve said, both of the Hikawa twins were disappeared, and Yukina acted like that...

     "You know Sayo-senpai and Hina-chan, right?" Kasumi muttered, looking at the vast ocean in front of her

     Yukina was guilty of meeting Kasumi. The secrets of the Sanctuary and the Hikawa family shouldn't be known on the wrong hands. What if Kasumi uses this chance to openly reveal that truth to everyone? That could cause war.

      _I'm so sorry, Kasumi..._

_You are not ready—_

_—yet..._

 ×××


	4. Intersecting Voice

     — [Sayo's POV]

     Our voices and passions are intersected from the second we lived in this world. But, I hate this kind of fate. Because our existence was the gears to change our fates, both hers and mine.

     Our family sacrificed us to the Sanctuary to become the leaders—the protector of the guardians of the Sanctuary. The only memory I had from the surface is the fact that she is my sister and I am from the Hikawa family, and that's it.

     They took me as the leader because I was the oldest, and she was supposed to be next in line. But, she is different.

     She has the memories of her friends from the surface, and she often go up there to see them there. I was confused of why this kind of things happened, when we're about to enjoy our lives as youths.

     Three months passed after that. I've fully adapted and then they gave me the explanation of this whole thing. I missed my only friends from up there.

     We used to make and sing songs together, bonding together even we expected perfection, though.

     But, they were here.

 

     They lost their memory of me from the surface, and I know it because they committed suicide to find me, after hearing news of the Hikawa family threw their twin daughters to the sea.

 

     This is the price I must pay for.

 

     One day, I'll make sure that they remember me, for sure.

 

×××

     — [Normal POV]

     The night falls. Yukina was still thinking of what happened earlier. Kasumi wasn't a part of the Hikawa family, and even so if she wants to know it, she isn't ready yet.

      " _Yukina? Why you're so gloomy?_ " Lisa asked, after putting a plate of that same salted fish on the table

      " _I don't know.._." she answered, putting her chin on her palms

      " _Cheer up, would you? It's not like you hated salted fish like that—_ "

      " _—She knew the Hikawa family_."

      Lisa's eyes widened, " _What? Who? The girl you met on the surface_?"

      " _She knew that Sayo and Hina was connected to the Sanctuary_."

      " _And what happened_?"

      " _I left her._ "

      Lisa sighed, " _That's not how humans treat their companion though_..."

      " _But, if she wants to know it, she isn't ready_ ," Yukina said it again

      " _From where did you know it_?"

     Yukina's eyes averted away from her friend as she say, " _I don't know. I just feel that she isn't ready yet._ "

      Lisa then thinking about it. All of this things that happened to Yukina recently are really confusing her.

      " _Are you sure you don't have memories from the surface asides from your name, right_?" the ginger-haired healer asks

      Yukina nods. Lisa then swim up towards her drawers of herbs to make something. She takes three bunches of red seaweed, two dried murray eels and a single weird flower.

      " _I think that should make it work_..."

      " _Lisa. Please don't tell me you're making me your experiment subject again?_ "

      " _No. All of this story you've told really makes me want to try this one potion that I saw on the ancient transcripts on the library_."

      Lisa drops all of the ingredients on her huge cauldron, and starts stirring it. The concoction turns into vibrant blues and oranges, with a hint of green. She adds some other ingredients that Yukina couldn't identify.

      After a few minutes, she filters the liquid and put it in a small glass bottle. Lisa gives it to Yukina, but the gray-haired one refused it.

     " _No, Lisa. I don't want it,_ " she said

     " _I have to study about your memory capability, Yukina. I afraid you may have other memories other than your name from the surface.._."

     Yukina gazes at the sunset-colored liquid on the bottle, swirling mysteriously. Suddenly, she remembered something.

      _Let's sing together, Yukina-senpai!_

     Her eyes widened. " _I'll do it..._ "

     Lisa then opens the cork, and the liquid flew on Yukina's mouth, as she swallows it. Then, it all happens.

     Flashes of images from nowhere. But, all of their faces were blurry, like water ruined a piece of paper. All of them were had sunset backgrounds, music playing on the distance, all of them looks familiar to her.

     Then, Yukina is back to the reality.

     " _What did you see, Yukina_?" Lisa asks

     " _I don't know... It's all blurry_..."

     " _But, I have this one that really stood out. Sunset backgrounds, rock music, and..._ "

     " _And what?_ "

     " _ **Kasumi**_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks thank you for actually give this fanfic a kudos or just read this. I know this is my first work in this platform, but I really happy that are people who supports me :")
> 
> Also, merry christmas! I said it early btw lol


	5. Descending Voice

    " _Kasumi? You mean, the human girl you met? How could she existed in your memories before you were borned here_...?" Lisa asked, she was confused

    " _I don't know. Whoever I was before I am here, and knew her, she must be has a link to connect us into this problem_."

    The house suddenly shuttering. Lisa and Yukina immediately swim outside and see soldiers are swimming towards the gates. The shadow is coming.

     " _You should stay here, Yukina_."

     " _No_ ," Yukina took out her weapon which is a long spear made of gold and shards of amethysts

     " _You haven't changed at all, Yukina. Let's hurry_!"

     Yukina is also a part of the Inner Circle, the ring of soldiers that protects the royal palace, while Lisa gone to the front lines to bring in the injured soldiers.

     What is special from the Sanctuarians, they also can be a two-feet creature, similar as a human. But, only the Inner Circle and the royal family can use it.

      Yukina is too afraid to use it.

      The golden gates once again opened, and revealing ugly creatures with sharp crab claws and ant-like faces. They brought a huge palanquin, with the rhythmic drum beats. They didn't assault the soldiers, and yet they were marching onto the Royal Palace.

       Sayo swims out, in her two legs. Whoever the ruler of the shadows is, they must had an intention to come here. Two soldiers from the Inner Circle was with her as the palanquin stops at the glass floor of the Palace.

        " _The ruler of the shadows beyond the gates, show yourself_!" Sayo ordered, her voice is very loud

        Two of the servants opens the palanquin's velvet curtains and the golden doors, with black carvings. Comes out is a girl, with two legs as well. Her skin is as pale as the brightest pearls, her dress is as black as the night sky, with twinkles of red rubies that are like a hellish meteor shower.

        Her face was covered with a thin black veil, with a crown made of silver, also with red rubies. Sayo never see the ruler of the shadows, moreover it's a girl?

        " _Do you have any intention to open the gates and come to see us?_ "

        "Ah... It's too bad that you speak through your mind..." she complaints

        Her voice sounded familiar.

       Could it be?

       " _Hi-Hina_...?" Sayo whispered, she couldn't believe it

       She then uncover her veil, revealing her same chartreuse eyes, and the same turquoise hair, but shorter. Her smile is as sweet as it could be.

        "Long time no see, onee-chan!"

        Sayo is speechless. After about a couple of months losing her, she came back, but as a part of the darkness itself. Even though Hina is her loving twin sister, her ethic codes sees her as an enemy.

         " _Why did you come here? And... What intention did you had to come to me?_ " Sayo asks, folding her arms

         "Simple, I just want the throne!" Hina said excitedly

         That words spilled out from her mouth so easily, yet it has a very big risk. The older Hikawa couldn't say anything, because it only has one way to execute the order.

          " _You say, you want to take participate in the Kings' Battle_?"

          "Blah blah blah, of course!"

          Yukina were worried of Sayo. Hina just blandly want to challenge the ruler of the Sanctuary, in the most holy competition, the Kings' Battle. If Sayo lose, then all of the Sanctuary will be on her hands.

          " _Please your highness, if she wins, then all of this will fall to her hands_!" Sayo's advisor said

        If Sayo wouldn't take the challenge, Hina could engage in a war with them. She don't want to cause casualties, the Kings' Battle is the only way to solve this.

        " _I accept your challenge for the Kings' Battle. Open the silver gates!_ "

       In an instant, the towering silver gates that is piercing through the luminiscent castle, starts moving. The castle breaks into two, and a huge crate starts to show up. Sanctuary hasn't held their Kings' Battle for about 2000 years, and this is the first one after such long years.

       " _Let's get you prepared for the battle,_ " Sayo hisses to Hina, before she was escorted by her guards away from her twin sister

       Hina just sighed. "Same as always... Well then, I better get ready..."

* * *

       About two hours, the royal twins that come from both sides got face-to-face with each other, just before they blasts up towards the crate. They haven't seen each other for months, so this is an awkward moment.

       " _So... Did you enjoy your ability to speak like a human?_ " Sayo asked, her lips is as thin as a straight line

       "Yes! I got to learn many new languages that human spoke on the surface! That's too bad you didn't want to come with me that time..."

       Sayo's turquoise-chartreuse eyes glances away from Hina's yellow-chartreuse ones. The color that the older Hikawa twin knew more than anything about herself. The Inner Circle guards the front rows of the crate, and that is encircles like a stadium, where the guardians are watching this holy competition.

       Rinko sits besides Yukina, in the middle row, near the place where royal families will watch. This time, Sayo's adviser is taking place, alongside Hina's companion, a strange person—a girl—with another veil covers her face.

      But, Yukina can see from the seethrough fabric, her sinister red eyes. She thought that person might be Hina's military general, or something else. Rinko, on the other hand, is fidgeting.

      " _Rinko, what's wrong?_ "

      " _I afraid something bad might happen_..."

      Back at the Hikawa twins, they were ready to blast up towards the main arena, where they could hear the loud cheers from people. Hina and Sayo were face-to-face, one in the hands of good, and one in the hands of evil.

      " _Make sure to remember what you've learned from father..._ "

      "Ahahaha! Of course I will!"

      The two rulers blasts up through the rock pipe, and appears at the main arena, where everyone welcoming their presence. Sayo's advisor who is looked like an old man, worrily bit his finger nails, and Hina's companion just _hmph_ lowly.

       " _Welcome, my dear guardians, to the Kings' Battle! I have received a challenge from the ruler of the shadows, my own twin sister, Hikawa Hina-_ \--!"

        Everyone stops clapping and cheering.

        Hina opens up her armor's mask. "Where are the cheers that is supposed to be for me?"

        Sayo takes her position, and has her trusted sword that is given to each rulers of the Sanctuary for many thousand years. Hina smiles widely and she also takes her position, facing the royal sword with her axe, which has a long handle.

         " _This royal sword will shed your blood to this soil---the traitor to the family..._ "

         Hina grins instead, "Bring it on!"

         "Heeeeeyyyaaaaahhh---!!!"

         Sayo and Hina clashes, blade against blade. The twins fought like lightning storms, fast and their powers showed, fire against water. Each attack that is successfully hits on Hina, the guardians cheers. But, Rinko and Yukina were worried of things might happen.

         But, then, the tables turn.

         Hina strikes back, sending Sayo flung away to the other side of the crate. The people wide eyed, looking at Hina's counterstrike. Rinko then take Yukina's hand and swims away from the crate.

         " _Rinko? Did yoy see something on your vision?"_ Yukina asks

         " _You have to go! Her highness Hina will win this battle_!"

        Yukina stops on her track, causing Rinko to stops as well. The violet-eyed guardian has an ability to see the glimpse of the near future, even it's just the next five-minutes of the current situation. If Rinko sees Hina would win this battle, then it would be bad.

        _I mean, really bad..._

"Find the human girl! She may be know someone who can stop this!"

       " _W-What did you mean_...?"

       " _Listen I think you should know who really is she_ ," Rinko locks her gaze with Yukina, her tone sounds she's serious with it

       Back at the arena, Sayo is already bloodied, grasping breath. Surprisingly, Hina's attack is a lot stronger than her. But, the strength of the royal sword caused the younger Hikawa twin to slow down, and she's also badly wounded.

       "Too boring! Onee-chan, if this going a bit longer, I might stop!"

       " _Stop... meaning... you'll surrender...?_ "

       Hina grins, "Surrender is not the word!!"

       Her axe swing causes Sayo to hits her back at the ground. She felt like she is a rag doll, who's being dragged here and there. Her grip on her sword seemed to be melted to the handle. Hina is the lurking devil on her back, ready to tear the rag doll apart.

       "Aww, I was expecting some good action from you, onee-chan~ But, I am not satisfied..."

       The audience is tensed, even Lisa who are ready at the gates, cannot move a single finger to give order to the medics to take Sayo in. Meanwhile, Yukina is shocked about what Rinko has said.

        "I-Is that true...?"

        "You should not 


End file.
